


minus one

by regionals



Series: The Basement [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dissociation, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: First kisses don't always have to be special.





	minus one

**Author's Note:**

> just.,...  
> insert the screenshot of the guy saying "ive abandoned my boys"  
> i miss joshler so much im really sad that i havent posted any new fics but i have like so many wips that i need to Get Done.  
> anyways this is for a verse that ive. published a fic for on wattpad but then unpublished bc idk i wasnt feeling it  
> ill probably post a longer fic for it eventually its fine
> 
> also ive been on a weezer kick lately so any titles for this series are probably gonna be super vague weezer references lmao

Their first kiss, the one that they're counting as a first kiss, at least, is shared on Brendon Urie's patio, of all places. Tyler's sitting on the porch swing, next to Josh, who's smoking a cigarette, and sniffling since it's January and they live in Ohio. Josh's hands are shaking, possibly from the cold, probably from the panic attack he had a few hours ago, and Tyler's holding one of his hands, trying to warm them up and also trying to keep his friend grounded.

"It's Friday, right?" is the question Josh breaks the silence with. His voice is an octave or two deeper than it usually is, and his question is began with a quick _sniff_ and a few smacks of his lips.

"That's correct."

"What time is it? My brain's telling me it's still about four, but I know I, like... Lost a few hours." He flicks ashes onto the cement below his feet, and brushes them aside with his boot.

"It's almost seven."

"Cool. What were we doing after my, ah, fit?"

"I made you drink some water, we napped in the backseat of Bread's car for about an hour, and we were watching a rerun of Six Feet Under until you dragged me up here so you could have a smoke."

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I'm so exhausted." Josh rubs at one of his eyes with the outside of his left hand, which is holding the cigarette, and without really even thinking about it, Tyler's leaning over to press a gentle little kiss onto Josh's mouth. It's not a very neat kiss, and most of the kiss winds up not even being on Josh's mouth, but Josh still rolls his eyes a bit before asking, "What was that for?"

"A nonverbal way of saying it's alright. You're allowed to be a mess, man. We're still kids." Tyler offers him a half-smile and a hand squeeze.

Josh is about to go in for an actual kiss when the light on the patio turns on, causing both of them to jump, and for Tyler to take his left shoe off so he can ninja star it across the patio and into the back door, which is already open about a foot, to hit a certain nosy _shit eating someone_ in the thigh.

 


End file.
